Beat in Angel
by tsungumi
Summary: "Boboiboy, mulai sekarang.. Kau adalah kekasihku!" Boboiboy dibuat pusing oleh seorang gadis yang menganggap dirinya adalah pacarnya. Padahal Boboiboy sendiri tidak pernah menyatakan suka atau apapun pada gadis itu. / Humor gagal. RnR is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beat in Angel**_ **by tsungumi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, sisanya silahkan temukan/cari sendiri *dilemparin tomat busuk***

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to Author Animonsta. Semua yang ada disini termasuk alur cerita, chara (OC), adalah milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau alur semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin akan terdeteksi, alur nggak nyambung atau alur maju-mundur, humor gagal coretataubahkanlupangasihhumorcoret.**

 **P.S : This story is inspired from a song with the same title** _ **Beat in Angel**_ **sung by Maki Nishikino (CV: Pile) and Rin Hoshizora (CV: Iida Riho) from** _ **LoveLive! School Idol Project**_ **.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **Day 16**

Aneh. Tak seperti biasanya ponselku terasa sepi begini. Biasanya ada 'sesuatu' yang bakal memenuhi ponselku dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, BIASANYA. Tapi sekarang berbeda, lebih tepatnya untuk hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah besok ponselku akan adem ayem kayak begini lagi.

Kemana perginya dia? Padahal ia sendiri yang selalu memintaku untuk menunggu hingga ia memenuhi ponselku dengan pesan-pesan aneh.

Yah setidaknya aku masih bisa merasa lebih tenang (untuk sementara). Jarang-jarang aku merasa seperti ini. Manfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, benar bukan? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kira-kira seperti itulah.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku dengan menutup setengah dari wajahku menggunakan topi yang biasa kupakai. Dengan santainya aku tiduran diatas sofa depan TV, tanpa takut dimarahi oleh Tok Aba.

Begitu mataku terpejam, langsung terbayang semua kejadian-kejadian tak masuk akal yang menimpaku beberapa hari yang lampau.

* * *

 **Day 00**

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy!" Dengan nadanya yang khas, seorang pria bertubuh besar berlari menghampiri Boboiboy yang tengah mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Cikgu Papa Zola dimejanya.

"Hmm?" Saking seriusnya, ia hanya menjawab dengan 'hmm'.

Gopal meraih kedua pundak Boboiboy seraya mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kencang. "Aku ada berita yang amat mengagetkan!"

"A-a-aaa berita apa itu-!?" Dengan terbata-bata karena diguncang oleh temannya itu, Boboiboy bertanya.

"Yaya, Boboiboy! Yayaa!" Akhirnya Gopal melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ada apa dengan Yaya?"

"Dia... tak terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS disini!" Gopal menjerit histeris layaknya melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Mendengarnya, Boboiboy mendadak jatuh dari posisinya. "Yelah.."

"Ey Boboiboy! Kau tak apa-apa ke?"

"Aku tak pe, memangnya kenapa kalau Yaya tak terpilih jadi Ketua? Dia kan sudah memiliki banyak jabatan, seharusnya ia memberi kesempatan pada murid lain untuk memegang jabatan itu kan?" Sembari mengerjakan tugasnya lagi, Boboiboy menjelaskan yang ia maksud.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy, sejak mereka berada di Sekolah Rendah, Yaya-lah yang memegang hampir semua jabatan ketua. Dan sekarang di Sekolah Menengah Atas dia masih mau menjadi ketua OSIS? Yang benar saja.

"Kau tahu tak Boboiboy, yang menjadi Ketua OSIS periode tahun ini hingga tahun depan itu adalah murid yang ikut lompat kelas!" Gopal berkata setengah berbisik.

"Siapa? Ying?" Boboiboy asal ceplos saja, dia lagi males mikir. Lagi ngerjain tugas tambahan malah dikasih tebak-tebakkan tidak jelas.

"Ish, bukan laah! Itu loh, siswi dari kelas XI-A! Yang—"

"Siswi? Jadi Ketua OSIS nya perempuan?" Boboiboy memotong Gopal.

"Ey, kau ini! Aku kan lagi ngomong, jangan dipotong! Kau ni diajarkan tata krama tidak sih?"

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Yelah, yelah. Silahkan lanjutkan berbicaranya."

Baru saja Gopal membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menggeser pintu kelas dengan _agak_ kasar. Terlihat seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun dengan seragam sekolah lengan panjang warna putih dan rok hitam bergaris putih dibagian bawahnya. Rambutnya yang bergelomband diikat kesamping kiri pundaknya. Dilengan kanannya terdapat _badge_ (tau badge yang suka dipake sama leader tim bola? Kira-kira kayak gitu eue) berwarna merah bergaris putih yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah Ketua OSIS disekolah itu.

Boboiboy dan Gopal tersentak kaget—tidak, lebih tepatnya SEISI kelas yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat tersentak kaget. Mereka menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apakah ada yang bernama Boboiboy disini?" Dengan lantang, gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Membuat seisi kelas hening dan langsung menunjuk Boboiboy yang berada didekat jendela.

Tatapan mata gadis itu kemudian berpindah kearah seorang pemuda yang ditunjuk oleh seisi kelas—bahkan Gopal juga menunjuknya—dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Boboiboy mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan heran.

"Aku Boboiboy. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Berusaha _terlihat_ sopan, Boboiboy bertanya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia malah mengobservasi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. "Hmm.."

"?"

"Tunjukkan kartu pelajarmu." Dengan santainya ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya; isyarat untuk meminta.

"Haah—? Untuk apa?" Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham.

"Tunjukkan saja!"

Dengan gerakan sedikit gontai, Boboiboy mengambil kartu pelajarnya dari tas dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Tangannya langsung mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Boboiboy dan mengamatinya dengan teliti.

Seisi kelas hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Ini bukan kartu pelajar palsu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk memastikan kalau kau adalah Boboiboy yang asli."

"Ey, ape hal pulak ni? Aku tak faham la!" Gopal memprotes.

"Berisik. Ini urusanku dengan Boboiboy!" Gadis itu membentak Gopal, membuat Gopal terserang _goosebump_ dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Boboiboy.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Kali ini Boboiboy bertanya lagi, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Ketua OSIS itu.

"Boboiboy, mulai sekarang.." Sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, telunjuk pada tangan kanannya menunjuk wajah Boboiboy. "Kau adalah pacarku!"

Kalimat itu tentu saja membuat seisi kelas heboh, terutama para perempuan yang diam-diam sudah menyukai Boboiboy sejak awal. Para penggemar Boboiboy dikelas langsung menatap sinis gadis itu, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya.

"HAH!? Candaan macam apa ini!?" Boboiboy memprotes, tetapi terlambat, gadis itu sudah beranjak pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Sudahlah tu Boboiboy, dia memang gadis yang aneh." Yaya berkomentar, kelihatannya ia juga kesal karena gadis itu sudah mengambil kesempatannya untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS.

"Wohoo, Yaya iri dengan kecantikkan gadis itu yaa~?" Gopal meledek.

"APE KAU CAKAP!?"

"Hehehe, bukan apa-apa."

"Abaikan saja dia, Boboiboy. Aku yakin itu tadi hanyalah candaan belaka." Fang yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat akhirnya membuka mulut.

Ying mengangguk setuju, "Ha! Betul kata si Fang, Boboiboy! Jangan terpe—"

" _Ekhem!_ _Bagi seluruh sekolah ini, aku, sebagai Ketua OSIS, kuberitahukan bahwa.. Boboiboy, dari kelas XI-B adalah kekasihku! Sekali lagi, ia adalah kekasihku! Terima kasih!"_ Suara gadis itu terdengar lantang dari toa sekolah yang terpasang dimana-mana.

Pastinya, membuat seisi murid disana langsung heboh. Terutama para perempuan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Boboiboy cukup populer dikalangan para gadis, dan pastinya tak banyak juga yang menggemari Fang. Kedua pemuda itu memang rival sejati, bahkan para fans nya pun juga bersaing satu sama lain antara penggemar Boboiboy dengan penggemar Fang. Tetapi ada juga yang mengship mereka menjadi _gay_.

"Terima kasih, dia bilang? Aku heran bagaimana ia bisa mendapat izin sekolah untuk mengumumkan hal seperti itu!" Yaya lagi-lagi memprotes.

"Macam mana ni, Boboiboy?" Gopal menyahut dengan pertanyaan.

"Entahlah.." Pemuda berpakaian oranye itu hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

* * *

Hari itu rasanya lama sekali bagiku. Dan semuanya masih terekam jelas dikepala. Hingga hari ini—hari ke-16 ini, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyatakan bahwa aku adalah pacarnya.

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit.. Kenapa waktu rasanya berjalan amat lambat? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku secara tidak langsung menunggunya untuk memenuhi ponselku?

Lama-lama, aku merasa was-was. Perasaanku tidak enak. Kenapa ia masih belum menghubungiku juga?

 _Aku mengkhawatirkannya.._

Kuraih ponselku dan mulai mengetik. Hanya sebuah kata yang bisa dibilang sebuah sapaan singkat berupa 'Yo' dan langsung saja kutekan _Send_.

Belum ada dua menit, ponselku bergetar berkali-kali. Aku yang tengah melihat-lihat galeri langsung tersentak dan menjatuhkan ponsel itu hingga membentur wajahku.

"Aduh!"

Aku menggerutu pelan, begitu aku membuka pesan, terdapat sekitar 17 pesan yang ada disana. Dan semuanya berasal dari gadis itu. Aku membuka yang pertama.

 _[Sub : None ]_

 _Hai! Jarang-jarang kau nyapa duluan. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku ya? :P_

Tatapanku menjadi tatapan datar begitu membacanya, aku membaca yang kedua.

 _[Sub : None ]_

 _Aku sengaja tidak menghubungimu duluan seperti biasanya untuk mengetes apakah kau merindukanku atau tidak :v_

Gadis menyebalkan itu pintar juga rupanya, oh iya dia memang pintar. Masih empat belas tahun saja sudah kelas XI.

Kali ini aku membuka yang ketiga.

 _[Sub : None ]_

 _Ternyata rencanaku berhasil. Kau merindukanku dengan menghubungiku lebih dulu. Muheeheh :p_

Aku menepuk dahiku, menyesal dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan tadi. Ia mengerjaiku rupanya. Terlalu malas untuk membaca sisanya, aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Kunyalakan _air conditioner_ dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

 _PRAANGG!_ Kaca jendela dikamarku pecah, membuatku kembali beranjak dan melihat sebuah bola basket menggelinding dilantai.

Kukeluarkan kepalaku keluar jendela dan mendapati gadis dikucir samping dengan hoodie biru dongker dibawah sedang menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa, tangan kirinya masih memegang bola, kali ini ia memegang bola sepak.

"Hey, Boboiboy! Kau tak ada kegiatan, 'kan!? Ayo jalan!" Ia berteriak dari bawah sana. "Atau kutendang bola ini kewajahmu!"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menepuk dahiku. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia memecahkan kaca jendela kamarku. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh Tok Aba. Untung saja Tok aba sedang pergi hari ini.

 **[To be continued.]**

* * *

 **YAAK! Aku balik lagi dengan story baru! Kali ini ceritanya nggak nge feels kok,** _ **I promise!**_ **Kali ini lebih ke Romance, yup! Boboiboy dan seorang gadis yang agresif! *bawellu***

 **Untuk FF Fear, mungkin hiatus karena aku bingung mau ngelanjutinnya coretdanmalescoret jadi ya...** _ **I'm not gomen**_ **. *digebuk massa***

 **Ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung nih ceweknya mau dikasih nama siapa.. Saran dong, aku ga bakat bikin nama ;_;**

 **Saran/reviewnya juga jangan lupa oke!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum** **kita mulai chapter 2 nya, aku mau ngebales review mereka yang ga punya acc Fanfiction yap~ Bagi yang punya, udah aku reply lewat PM, ufufu~**

 **DesyNAP : Makasih atas sarannya! Sudah ditampung dikotak saran ok, hehe XD**

 **Chery : Makasih atas pujiannya hehe xD sarannya udah ditampung yaa~**

 **Syahfira Angel : Wah boleh tuh, tapi ceweknya gaada keturunan Barat kayaknya. Ini aku lagi usahakan agar bisa update kilat kok. Sarannya juga sudah ditampung ya~ (o w o)**

 **Guren kaname : Hai! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview cerita yang garing ini. Daripada hanya sekedar komentar, bukankah lebih baik untuk memberikan saran juga? Hehe, makasih ya~ /o**

 **Mizuki Kanzaki : Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang... ah nanti kalo dibocorin ga seru (?) Bakalan kejawab kok! Liat aja nanti ya~**

 **Fajrin : Sebenernya dia malu kayak gitu, tapi ada alasan tertentu yang akan dijelaskan nanti hehe~ Makasih atas sarannya!**

 **Tika Putri : Iya hehe, maaf ya kalau chapter yang ini kurang memuaskan~ Ciao!**

 **Louise desuyo : Mungkin ketemu karena jodoh yaa (?) Hime? Hime itu penname ku tapi (u w u) Tapi boleh lah! Story ini memang** _ **based**_ **dari lagu itu kok, www. Makasih atas sarannya!**

 **Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga, kebanyakan pada nggak punya acc Fanfiction sih ya jadinya gitu deh (?). Okelah gausah basa-basi, kita mulai aja chapter keduanya. Yoosh~!** _ **San, ni.. Ichi!**_

* * *

 _ **Beat in Angel**_ **by tsungumi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), sisanya silahkan temukan/cari sendiri *kali ini dilemparin bunga bangkai***

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to corerAuthorcoret Animonsta. Semua yang ada disini termasuk alur cerita, chara (OC), adalah milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau alur semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin akan terdeteksi, alur nggak nyambung atau alur maju-mundur, humor gagal atau bahkan lupa ngasih humor. *dikeroyokin***

 **P.S : This story is inspired from a song with the same title** _ **Beat in Angel**_ **sung by Maki Nishikino (CV: Pile) and Rin Hoshizora (CV: Iida Riho) from** _ **LoveLive! School Idol Project**_ **.**

* * *

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **Day 20**

Yaya

 _Bip, bip. Bip, bip._ _Bip, bi-_ belum sempat suara itu selesai, tanganku sudah keburu menekan tombol off yang tertera dialarmku yang berwarna kemerahan. Jemariku menggenggam jam digital itu dan mengarahkannya kewajahku.

 _Pukul lima.. huh?_

Seperti biasa, aku bangun pada pukul lima. Dengan cepat, aku terbangun dari posisiku dan merapikan tempat tidur. Setelah rapi, aku melesat kekamar mandi dan memakai baju.

 _Loh? Kaus kakiku mana?_

Langsung saja aku _mengubek-ubek_ lemari hanya untuk kaus kaki. Aneh, tak seperti biasanya kaus kakiku bersembunyi dipojok lemari, aku langsung mengambilnya.

 _KETEMU!_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam, tak terasa aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mencari kaus kaki. Tanganku meraih tas dan tak lupa merapikan kerudungku yang agak miring lalu melesat menuruni tangga.

Dibawah, keadaan rumah teramat sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Diruang tengah, kamar orangtuaku, dan dapur juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Yang aku lihat hanyalah secarik kertas yang tertempel dikulkas dua pintu yang terletak didapur. Aku langsung mengambil dan membacanya.

 _Pergi ada urusan dan akan pulang telat._

 _Sarapan sudah siap dimeja dan untuk makan malam panaskan sup sisa semalam._

Aku menghela nafas, kualihkan pandanganku ke meja makan. Ada segelas susu putih dan piring berisi roti bakar dengan isi berbagai selai. Ada juga yang isi gula. Terlihat simpel, memang. Tapi aku tak peduli, segera aku meneguk segelas susu hangat tersebut hingga habis dan mengambil beberapa roti dari meja. Kemudian melesat kedepan pintu.

"Yaya berangkat!"

Kebiasaan? Ya. Aku terbiasa mengatakan itu setiap berangkat kemanapun. Meski dirumah tidak ada orang.

Sembari berjalan diatas trotoar, aku mengunyah roti bakarku. Didepan dan dibelakang ku sudah penuh dengan murid-murid yang tujuannya sama, SMA Pulau Rintis. Kelas X, XI, dan XII terlihat memenuhi trotoar. Tidak terlalu penuh sih, tapi yah begitulah.

Tuh kan malah jadi ngomongin trotoar. Author sih. (Author: kok gua!? :'v)

"Pagi, Yaya!" Sapa salah seorang siswi yang berada satu klub denganku.

"Oh, hai!" Aku menyunggingkan senyum yang semanis-manisnya, agar semua orang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dipagi hari yang cerah ini. (Author: Heleh.)

"Nanti sore latihan seperti biasa kan?"

"Iya! Jangan lupa ya, jam tiga sore!"

Setelah siswi itu pergi lebih dulu, aku menghabiskan roti terakhirku sambil terus berjalan diantara murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang. Menikmati pemandangan serta angin sepoi-sepoi pagi yang sejuk.

" _KOOORRAAAA!1_ " **_(1)_**

Teriakan kencang menusuk gendang telingaku—tidak, menusuk semua gendang telinga orang-orang yang tengah melewati jalan ini. Tak lama setelah teriakan itu, seorang pemuda berlari amat kencang melewati trotoar seperti dikejar sesuatu. Ia berlari amat cepat melewatiku dan murid-murid lain, disusul dengan seorang gadis yang ikut berlari mengejarnya.

Kelihatannya.. Gadis itu-lah yang berteriak barusan.

"MAU LARI KEMANA KAMU!? JANGAN KABUR!"

Tepat sesuai dugaanku, gadis itu adalah si ketua OSIS bernama Cylinder (jangan tanya kenapa namanya kayak nama bangun ruang, semua ide ini muncul karena Author abis memandangi kaleng yang bentuknya silinder) atau kerap dikenal dengan panggilan Cyline atau Cyl. Dan pemuda yang dikejarnya tadi adalah Boboiboy, yang ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya.

Murid-murid yang melihat kejadian itu ada yang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, pastinya mengenai kedua **'sejoli'** tersebut.

"Semakin lama mereka semakin serasi saja ya.." Ujar salah satu gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisiku.

"Padahal aku sudah menyukai Boboiboy sejak lama.." Tambah seorang gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. _Apanya yang serasi.._ Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Kulihat Boboiboy berbelok memasuki gerbang sekolah dalam keadaan masih berlari, begitu pula dengan Cyline. Keduanya menjadi tontonan bagi para murid yang tengah berjalan disana. Aku sendiri sudah merasa agak terbiasa dengan tingkah keduanya yang seperti kucing dan tikus.

Sebenarnya, kejadian seperti ini sudah bagaikan ritual mereka ketika berangkat sekolah ataupun pulang sekolah. Hampir setiap hari mereka seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing. Tak percaya? Lihat saja nanti saat pulang sekolah. Aku berani jamin kalau mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

 _KRIIING TRATAKDUNGCES BUMBUM_ Entahlah pokoknya itu bunyi bel, terdengar nyaring diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Membuat para murid yang tadinya bosan, putus asa, dan mati gaya langsung terlonjak girang. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang melemparkan buku Fisika (khusus untuk dikelasku), kudengar dikelas sebelah bahkan sampai melemparkan papan tulis. Ada juga yang melempar gurunya keluar kelas. (oke untuk yang ini aku bercanda.)

Mendengar bel, aku berdiri dari posisiku dan membuka mulut. "Berdiri! Beri salam!"

Seisi kelas begitu menyadari komandoku, langsung ikut berdiri dan berteriak. "Terima kasih cikgu!"

Setelah menjawab salam dari kami, guru keluar dari kelas. Murid-murid langsung sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah merapikan buku, ada juga yang ngegosip dulu, ada pula yang langsung kabur keluar kelas. Aku? Sama seperti murid pada umumnya, merapikan buku terlebih dahulu.

Aku yang sedang merapikan buku, sesekali melirik ketempat duduk pemuda yang berada dibelakangku. Ia terlihat terburu-buru, seperti biasa. Tak lama, suara resleting ransel miliknya terdengar, menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai merapikan bukunya.

"Maaf Gopal! Aku pulang duluan ya! Maaf tak bisa pulang bersama lagi hari ini!" Ujar pemuda bertopi dinosaurus bernama Boboiboy itu. Wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah pada teman yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Ia pun langsung melesat keluar kelas dan berjalan kearah kiri, tempat dimana kelas XI-A berasal.

"Apelah Boboiboy tu. Sejak kejadian itu, ia mendadak melupakan kita." Gopal hanya berdecak kesal.

Aku yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menutup mulut. Aku yakin kalau Boboiboy tak bermaksud atau bahkan sebenarnya tak ingin melupakan kita semua. Aku sangat yakin kalau Cyline tidak bertingkah seperti itu, Boboiboy juga tak akan seperti ini.

Tapi aku bingung satu hal. Kalau Boboiboy tak menyukai Cyline, kenapa ia tak pernah terlihat mengelak dari tingkahnya? Kenapa ia diam saja?

 _Apakah ia juga sudah menganggap Cyline sebagai pacarnya..._

 _secara tidak sadar?_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif yang menghantui otakku. Terkadang aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku selalu saja memikirkan kehidupan orang lain, padahal kehidupanku saja belum tentu sudah benar.

"Ey, Yaya. Kau mau pulang bersama atau tidak?" Gopal, si pemuda bertubuh besar itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Lagi-lagi kugelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih ada hal yang mesti diurus."

"Okelah, aku duluan ya, Yaya!" Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan melesat keluar kelas. Sebagai jawaban, aku juga melambaikan tanganku padanya. Begitu figurnya sudah menghilang, kuturunkan tanganku dan menghela nafas panjang.

Selesai merapikan buku, aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah santai. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah kanan; tepat dimana kelas XI-A berada. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Itu berarti Boboiboy dan Cyl sudah pulang. Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku dan menuruni tangga. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk keluar dari bangunan sekolah.

Ditrotoar yang sudah sepi, aku menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan hati. Langit tidak terlalu cerah dan tak mendung pula, suasananya sejuk. Jarang cuaca seperti ini terjadi dimusim yang tak jelas sekarang ini.

Kedamaianku terganggu oleh suara seorang pemuda berteriak dari lapangan sekolah. Aku memang berjalan agak lambat, jadi aku masih berada disekitar sekolah yang cukup luas itu.

Dari belakangku, terlihat seorang gadis melesat begitu cepat daro arah sekolah. Tangan kanannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Aku berusaha memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Loh, itu _Jam Kuasa_ kan? Warnanya oranye? Milik Boboiboy!?

"CYLINE! KEMBALIKAN!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini seorang pemuda berlari dari arah sekolah melesat melewatiku. Mengejar gadis yang sudah lebih dulu kabur darinya.

Sudah kuduga, itu suara sang pemilik _Jam Kuasa_ yang dibawa kabur oleh Cyline, alias Boboiboy. Ia masih terus saja mengejar Cyline yang tertawa cekikikan.

"Ambil sini kalau berani!"

"Cylinder! Aku minta kau kembalikan Jam itu!"

"Tidak akan, week!" Seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ia menjulurkan lidah sambil terus berlari. Kepalanya menghadap belakang, berusaha untuk terus meledek pemuda itu. Kalau saja ia tertabrak sesuatu, semuanya selesai sudah.

Lihat? Tepat seperti yang kubilang, mereka kejar-kejaran lagi. Bedanya kali ini Boboiboy yang mengejar Cyline. Aku rasa juga baru hari ini mereka bertukar posisi seperti itu.

 _JDUANG!_ Sebuah suara tak mengenakkan terdengar dari arah Cyline. Lagi-lagi aku benar, gadis itu terlalu ceroboh tak memperhatikan depannya hingga akhirnya kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik.

"Baru saja kubilang tadi.." Aku yang tengah memperhatikan kejadian itu, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Cyl! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kulihat Boboiboy langsung menghampiri Cyline yang sempoyongan. Ia berjongkok didepan gadis tersebut.

Tak mau menonton kejadian setelahnya, aku berbalik dan memutuskan untuk melewati jalan lain untuk pulang kerumah. Entah bagaimana dan kenapa tapi kakiku bergerak sendiri, seakan-akan tak terima dengan kejadian barusan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit kesal melihat Boboiboy dan Cyline dari hari kehari semakin dekat. Boboiboy pun terlihat tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Cylinder yang bisa membuat orang naik darah. Reaksinya biasa saja, hanya menanggapi dengan santai atau bahkan dengan keisengannya itu. Padahal aku mengharapkan adanya perlawanan dari pemuda bertopi dinosaurus tersebut.

Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!

Hanya merasa kesal saja!

Kurasa..

 **[To be continued.]**

* * *

 **Cat:**

 _ **(1)**_ **Kora: bahasa Jepang, artinya 'Hey', agak kasar memang.**

 **FINALLY! Kali ini kita pakai sudut pandang Yaya, loh ya. Jadi jangan bingung hehe xD**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini ga sebagus chapter sebelumnya, aku aja ngetiknya ditab dan dalam keadaan ngantuk. Akhirnya semua yang ada dikepala langsung ditulis aja deh.**

 **Hayolo.. Yaya cemburu? Waduh masalahnya nambah dah. /HEH**

 **Chapter berikutnya bakal pake sudut pandang Boboiboy dan Cyline! (Akhirnya pake nama Cylinder buat ngenamain OC nya). Makasih buat kalian yang udah ngasih saran yaa. Makasih banget loh xD**

 **Seperti biasa, ada saran atau kritik untuk chapter ini?**


	3. Chapter 2,5

**[Beat in Angel! Omake : Part 1]**

"Ready? Action!"

Saat salah seorang kru berteriak seperti itu, buru-buru sebuah figur merapikan topinya yang berwarna oranye. Sambil duduk dikursi dan menopang dagunya diatas meja, ia tersenyum.

"Yo! Terimakasih sudah mengikuti story Beat in Angel ini hingga sampai Chapter 2! Aku harap, kalian terus mengikuti cerita ini hingga tamat ya!" Dengan antusias, pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu berkata.

"Ah ya, satu lagi. Sebagai hadiah karena sudah mengikuti cerita ini hingga dua chapter, kami akan memberikan beberapa cerita tambahan yang semuanya tak-"

"KOORAAA!"

Entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari dan menerjang Boboiboy hingga ia jatuh dari kursi; membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan lantai.

"Ish! Sakit lah!" Pemuda itu menggerutu, ia makin kaget begitu mendapati seorang gadis dikucir samping berada diatasnya sekarang. "Cyl!?"

"Urusan kita belum selesai tau! Udah kabur aja kesini pula!" gadis itu menggerutu kesal.

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang bisa membuat salah paham. Tangan kanannya pun menunjuk kamera yang tengah meng-shoot mereka berdua. Terpampang jelas pula diatasnya tulisan ON AIR menyala terang menandakan mereka sedang dalam siaran live.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati kamera-kamera yang mengarah kepada mereka. Wajahnya memanas, merah padam. Buru-buru ia bangun dari posisinya dan duduk dikursi. Setengah dari wajahnya agak tertutup oleh poninya yang cukup panjang.

"Te-terima kasih sudah m-mengikuti cerita ini hingga cha-chapter.. chapter.." Lidahnya kelu, ia melirik Boboiboy yang berada disampingnya.

Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Chapter dua."

Mendengarnya, Cyline buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "A-AH! Iya! D-dua! A-aku, Cyline alias Cylinder, merasa amat senang jika kalian-"

"HEI! Untuk omake pertama ini adalah giliran Boboiboy untuk ucapan terimakasih tahu! Bukan Cyline!" Salah seorang kru berteriak.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Cyline bertambah gugup, wajahnya merah padam. Kedua ujung matanya sedikit basah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Boboiboy yang tengah terkikik kecil.

"K-kau..." Gadis itu mengacungkan jarinya pada pemuda itu.

Dengan santai, pemuda itu menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Ya~?"

"K-kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal!?"

"Bilang apa~?"

Cyline mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa kesal dan malu tercampur aduk.

"B-BERISIK! Aku benci kau! _Daikirai!_ Hmph!"

Seusai mendengus, Cyline berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Langkahnya terdengar amat keras, saking kesalnya ia bahkan sampai tersandung kabel lampu.

"Hehe, terbaik." Masih menunjukkan cengiran usilnya, pemuda itu berkomentar dengan slogannya. Ia pun segera duduk ditempatnya dan menghadap kamera lagi.

"Yah, terimakasih ya! Intinya, terus ikuti story ini hingga selesai!" Ia menambahkan.

" _Cut!_ Kerja bagus! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!"

"Terima kasih kembali!"

* * *

 **[Senpai & Kouhai]**

Namaku Cyline, umurku empat belas tahun. Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang selama ini aku gemari-tidak, aku sukai.

Pemuda itu sudah menunggu dikelasnya, aku dapat melihat kalau ia sedang menikmati waktu sore.

Aku memang sengaja memintanya untuk menunggu disekolah hingga waktu sepi. Untung saja ia tak keberatan.

Kurapikan semua pakaianku, dasiku, rambutku, agar terlihat rapi dimatanya.

 _Yosh! Kau pasti bisa, Cylinder!_

Setelah membatin dalam hati, dengan langkah berani aku berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Kelihatannya ia menyadari keberadaanku, buktinya ia berbalik menghadapku begitu mendengar adanya langkah kaki.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Cyline?" Tanya pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu, ia terlihat malas sepertinya. Entahlah.

Dari yang aku tahu, sifatnya berubah-ubah tergantung pada posisi topinya. Jika topinya terbalik, menandakan ia sedang bersifat baik hati dan dalam mode normal (?). Jika topinya dipakai kedepan, itu artinya mode jutek, sejenis itu. Jika topinya kesamping atau kedepan tapi memperlihatkan poni, itu tandanya ia sedang mode kekanakkan. Jika topinya menghadap kedepan tapi agak menutup matanya (mendelep), itu tandanya sedang mode tenang, dan agak malas mungkin.

Nah kali ini topi senpai posisinya agak menutupi wajahnya, berarti ia sedang mode 'tenang'. Aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Senpai._ Kalian pasti tahu lah, artinya apa.

"A-anu.. _Senpai.._ A-aku.."

"?"

Bisa dipastikan kalau wajahku berwarna merah padam sekarang. Aku berusaha menatap kedua bola matanya itu, tetapi tak bisa. Semakin lama aku menatapnya, jantungku terus berdebar kencang dan makin kencang.

"A-a-aku.."

Pemuda itu menungguku melanjutkan kalimatku. Ia menatapku dengan intens. Tentu saja membuatku makin membeku ditempat.

 _A-aku harus bilang apa..? Lidahku kelu.._

"A-aku.. A-aku.. adalah penggemarmu!"

Yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku adalah ketiga kata itu. Dan itu membuat Senpai agak terlonjak sedikit mendengarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan sebuah papan tulis kecil dari tasnya dan menulis sesuatu disana dengan spidol.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, penasaran. Apakah ia akan menulis jawabannya alias perasaannya disana?

Begitu selesai, ia menyerahkan papan tulis itu padaku. Aku dengan antusias melihatnya. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah berupa coretan dengan namanya terpampang disana.

 _I-Ini kan.. Tanda tangan..?_

Dengan lemas, aku menerima papan tulis itu darinya. Tatapanku berubah menjadi tatapan pasrah.

"Ini.. Untukku?"

Senpai yang bernama Boboiboy itu hanya mengangguk 'polos'.

"Ta-tapi bukan ini yang aku maksud! Aku ingin-"

"Kamu mau ini?" Ia tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebuah poster besar dengan foto dirinya serta tanda tangannya yang masih baru.

Aku memberikan tatapan horor pada poster itu. Rasaya ingin menangis, aku mengambil papan dan poster itu darinya dan memeluknya.

"A-aku akan menjaga benda ini! Pasti!" Aku memekik, lalu berjalan kikuk keluar kelas. Aku tahu ia pasti menganggapku aneh.

Karena kata 'penggemar' yang aku maksud disini bukan itu!

Diluar kelas, aku langsung berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal. "AAAAKH! Penggemar yang aku maksud itu bukan penggemar mau minta tanda tangan!"

Akhirnya aku menyadari satu, jika topinya menutupi matanya itu artinya bukan mode tenang.

Tapi mode kagak peka!

Awas aja kalau dia sebenernya pura-pura nggak peka, akan kutembak dengan laser nanti!

 **[The end.]**

* * *

 **Hai!**

 **Aku kembali dengan ideku yang** **ga karuan** **ini! Tebak apa?**

 **Yap! Aku memutuskan untuk membuat omake alias special chapter/episode. Setiap dua chapter dipublish, bakalan ada omake nya.**

 **Ngerti kan? eue**

 **Oh iya, untuk omake ini, semuanya adalah non-canon. Jadi ga ada hubungannya ama story Beat in Angel-nya. Yah, khusus untuk omake pertama ini sih.**

 **Sampai bertemu dichapter berikutnya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Beat in Angel_ by tsungumi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), sisanya temukan dan cari sendiri *langsung ngumpet biar ga dilemparin* /?**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. Semua yang ada disini termasuk OC, alur cerita, adalah milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, alur cerita dan sebagainya adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin akan terdeteksi, alur nggak nyambung atau maju-mundur, chara OOC atau gaje dan humor gagal.**

 **P.S : This story is inspired from a song with the same title _Beat in Angel_ sung by Maki Nishikino (CV: Pile) and Rin Hoshizora (CV: Iida Riho) from _LoveLive! School Idol Project_**

* * *

 **[Chapter 3]**

Boboiboy

Nafasku terengah-engah. Kakiku terus saja berlari dan berlari. Semakin lama aku makin merasa kelelahan. Tapi kalau tidak, ia pasti akan semakin jauh dariku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak menggunakan kuasa ku semacam gerakan kilat untuk lebih cepat, bukan?

"CYLINE! KEMBALIKAN!"

Aku berteriak.

Bagaimana aku mau menggunakannya, Jam Kuasa ku saja diambil oleh gadis yang tengah kukejar sekarang ini.

"Tidak akan, week!" Bukannya memberikan jam itu, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya seraya berlari menghadap belakang. Ah-tidak, kulihat ia sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Oke, sekarang yang aku takutkan malah jika ia terus-terusan seperti itu, bisa saja ia menabrak sesuatu.

 _JDUANG!_ Tuh kan, baru saja kubilang tadi eh sudah kejadian. Kulihat kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik dan itu membuatnya berhenti berlari. Ia sempat sempoyongan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk diaspal.

"Cyl! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Buru-buru, aku menghampirinya secepat yang aku bisa dan berjongkok didepannya.

" _P-Pancake.._ Roti.. _Soybread..._ " Mendengar semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu disaat keadaannya yang setengah sadar ini membuatku tertawa kecil. Kelihatannya ia berhalusinasi tentang makanan-makanan tersebut karena terbentur tiang listrik tadi.

Heh, siapa yang menyangka Ketua OSIS kita yang terkenal sebagai _berisik-atau-kutendang-kau_ ini memiliki obsesi terhadap makanan. Lucu.

Tanpa ragu, aku langsung mengangkatnya dan menaikkannya kepunggungku. Kakiku agak gemetar begitu menggendongnya, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menjatuhkannya.

 _Buset ini cewek satu berat amat. Makannya tiap hari apaan?_

Aku berkomentar /dengan OOC-nya/ dalam hati. Kupikir tubuhnya yang kecil dan agak pendek ini memiliki berat yang ringan, mengingat ia masih berumur empat belas tahun. Tapi kelihatannya fisik membutakan segalanya, ya.

Dengan langkah santai, aku berjalan diatas trotoar yang sudah sepi. Menikmati cuaca yang nyaman. Tujuanku sekarang adalah satu, apartemen milik Cyline.

Gadis yany satu ini memang tinggal sendiri, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tak pernah bertanya. Dan kurasa Cyline juga tak mau membicarakan tentang hal itu jadi aku diam saja.

Sesampainya diapartemen, aku disambut oleh resepsionis yang memang sudah kukenal baik sejak aku 'dinobatkan' sebagai kekasih Cyline. Aku meminta kunci untuk kamar milik gadis ini, tapi ternyata Cyline tak menitipkan kuncinya diresepsionis. Terpaksa aku menggeledah tasnya yang berwarna kehitaman.

Hasilnya nihil. Berkali-kali aku memeriksa setiap inci dari tasnya tak ada kunci itu.

Kalau begitu, pilihan terakhirku hanyalah..

* * *

Kulihat gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, matanya menerawan jauh keatap apartemen yang terbuat dari gypsum. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Begitu menoleh kekanan, ia berhenti karena matanya mendapati mataku.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Tanyaku, santai.

"Ini dimana?" Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang lazim ditanyakan bagi mereka yang baru sadar.

"Tentu saja diapartemenmu." Aku menjawab. "Kepalamu terbentur tiang listrik saat pulang sekolah tadi hingga pingsan, aku membawamu kemari akhirnya." Jelasku tanpa dipinta.

"Oh.." Gadis yang kerap dipanggil Cyline itu hanya mengangguk, ia berusaha untuk duduk tapi kelihatannya kepalanya masih terasa amat sakit hingga ia mengekuarkan suara sejenih 'argh' karena kesakitan.

"Ka-kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Cyline! Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu." Lagi-lagi aku menbuka mulut. Tapi gadis itu hanya merespon dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus saja berusaha untuk duduk dan kemudian bersender ditembok.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat untuk membuat topik atau menghancurkan suasana yang bisa dibilang awkward ini. Cyline sibuk memperhatikan matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari jendela, sementara aku memperhatikan seisi apartemen ini. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya aku masuk keapartemennya.

Apartemen miliknya hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, itu artinya ia benar-benar sendirian tinggal disini 'kan? Bahkan sepatu dirak sepatu yang berada didekat pintu saja hanya ada beberapa sepatu perempuan yang pastinya milik Cyline. Sudah jelas sekali kalau ia benar-benar sendirian. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa.

Jika biasanya ia memang tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, aku yakin ia akan memasang frame atau bingkai ditembok yang merupakan foto keluarganya. Tapi ini tidak ada, yang kulihat hanyalah foto-foto semasa ia masih SD dan SMP serta medali-medali dengan berbagai wujud tersusun rapi didalam bingkai. Ada yang berwarna emas, perak, juga perunggu. Kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah emas. Aku yakin ia mendapatkan semua itu saat ia mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade. Tapi ternyata beberapa juga ada yang berasal dari pertandingan bela diri yaitu jeet kune do.

"Hey."

Semua lamunanku buyar begitu sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju gadis itu, tapi ternyata gadis itu masih menatapi langit yang mulai menggelap dan bintang-bintang mulai bertaburan disana.

Aku menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menatapnya. Ia sesekali melirik kearahku, namun ia kembali membuangnya kearah jendela. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kepalanya menoleh kearahku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya agak memerah. Kenapa lagi dia?

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya aku membuka mulut. Heran dengan tingkahnya. Tingkah gadis itu memang selalu membuat orang keheranan, sih.

"... U-Untuk sebelumnya.. A-aku..."

"?"

"T-T-Terima.. kasih." Cyline kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela. Sinar bulan yangmenembus kaca jendela menyinari wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Terima kasih?" Aku mengulang kata-kata gadis tersebut. Untuk beberapa menit, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Tapi tak lama, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tertawa kecil.

"A-Apanya yang lucu!?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih. Mau bilang terima kasih saja sampai seperti itu." Berusaha menahan tawa, aku tersenyum geli.

"M-Masih untung aku berterimakasih padamu, dasar bodoh! Cih, aku menyesal sudah memaksakan diri untuk berterimakasih."

Tuh kan, keluar deh sifat aslinya. Dasar tsundere.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Cyline mengganti topik. Aku tahu ia bermaksud untuk menghindari topik sebelumnya (karena aku sudah berniat untuk meledeknya, kalau boleh jujur.), tapi aku iya kan saja.

"Bagaimana? Tentu saja menggunakan kunci." Jawabku santai. Ada yang salah ya?

"Bu-bukan. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci itu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Oh.. Aku mendapatkan kuncinya dari kantung seragam yang kau pakai. Kenapa?" Aku menyahut, aku tahu wajahku menjukkan sedikit rona merah sekarang. Tapi aku tak begitu peduli.

Kulihat gadis itu langsung meraba-raba kantung didadanya (yang rata) dan kedua tangannya langsung melemas. Matanya mulai memunculkan cahaya merah dan auranya berubah kehitaman. Tangan kanannya mengepalkan tinju.

"Kau.."

Aku? Tidak perlu menunggunya untuk menendangku dengan tendangan mautnya, aku sudah beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan mundur.

"DASAR MESUUUUM!"

Salah, ternyata ia malah melemparkan bantal, guling, dan benda-benda yang berada didekatnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebenta-"

"MESUM! PEDOFIL! KURANG AJAR!"

"Aku hanya mengambilnya dari kantongmu! Tapi tidak sempat untuk menyentuh-"

"'TIDAK SEMPAT'? JADI KAU BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENYENTUHNYA KAN?"

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku!"

Sambil terus menghindar dari lemparannya, aku memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Kedua ujung matanya mengeluarkan aor mata; air mata kekesalan, lebih tepatnya. Sorot matanya terlihat tegas dan penuh dengan gemerlap dibalik ketegasannya itu, tapi juga ada sedikit kesedihan dan rasa takut didalamnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia sembunyikan dibalik kedua matanya itu?

"POKOKNYA KAMU PERGI DARI APARTEMENKU! PULANG SANA! HUUSH! ATAU KUPANGGILKAN SATPAM!"

"Oke, oke! Aku pulang!"

 _BLAM!_ Selepas ia membanting pintu ketika aku dipaksa keluar dari apartemennya, aku sempat terdiam menatap lurus kekaca buram yang berada dipintu. Tidak begitu jelas memang, tapi aku dapat melihat figur gadis itu langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku langsung saja keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Pikiranku terus-terusan dihantui oleh keadaan apartemen miliknya. Dan juga tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Cyline.

 _Sebenarnya.. aku benar-benar sama sekali **tidak** mengetahui apapun tentangmu. Iya 'kan?_

* * *

Cylinder

Setelah mengusir Boboiboy dari apartemenku, aku langsung kembali kekamar tidur selepas menyalakan semua lampu. Lampu balkon, lampu dapur, dan kamar mandi. Dengan santainya aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian santai lalu merebahkan badanku dikasur.

Aku menggeliat (re: ngulet), badanku terasa agak pegal. Aku merasa suhu tubuhku agak bertambah tapi aku tak mempedulikannya, hanya sakit seperti ini bukan masalah besar bagiku. Sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Makan malam sudah siap didepan pintu ya!"

Oh, pelayan rupanya. Kukira siapa.

"Iya! Terima kasih banyak!" Aku menyahut sopan.

Aku menunggu pelayan itu menutup pintu dan pergi untuk beberapa menit terlebih dahulu sebelum kuambil makan malamku. Beberapa menit terlewat, baru aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambilnya dari depan pintu. Kubawa nampan berisi makanan itu keluar balkon dan duduk dikursi ayun sambil memakan makananku. Menikmati indahnya gelap malam bertabur bintang.

 _Kirei..._

".. Boboiboy, aku harap kau berbeda dari yang lain.."

Kuraih ponselku yang tiba-tiba bergetar dan membuka-buka jejaring sosial. Iseng-iseng lah. Sebelum akhirnya kulanjutkan kalimatku.

"... dan kau-lah orang yang kucari selama ini."

Masih dengan tangan memegang ponsel dan mata tertuju pada layar, aku terlonjak begitu melihat foto-foto roti yang lucu terpampang dijejaring sosialku.

"Heh, harusnya sebelum kuusir tadi kupinta ia untuk membelikan ini."

 **[To be continued.]**

* * *

 **Ayye aku kembali dengan chapter baru owo**

 **Mungkin untuk yang satu ini agak melenceng dari story nya ya haha. Maafkan daku yang sedang random, semuanya langsung ditumpahin sih.**

 **Dan buat yang minta pairnya diganti, maaf aku gak bisa. Alasannya? Bagaimana jelasinnya ya, susah. Pokoknya maaf ya, aku tau kalian ga suka tapi aku menulis FF ini dengan bertujuan untuk memuaskan hasrat batinku /eak.**

 **Seperti biasa, saran dan reviewnya boleh?**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Beat in Angel_** **by tsungumi**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), sisanya temukan sendiri :v**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. Semua yang ada disini termasuk alur cerita, chara (OC), adalah milik Author. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat atau alur semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin akan terdeteksi, alur nggak nyambung atau alur maju-mundur, humor gagal coretataubahkanlupangasihhumorcoret.**

 **P.S : This story is inspired from a song with the same title _Beat in Angel_ sung by Maki Nishikino (CV: Pile) and Rin Hoshizora (CV: Iida Riho) from _LoveLive! School Idol Project._**

* * *

 **[Chapter 4]**

 **Day 23**

"Hei, Boboiboy."

"Ng?" Pemuda bertopi oranye itu menoleh keasal suara. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berkerudung putih yang duduk didepannya sedang menatapnya. Ternyata Yaya, toh. (1)

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ia kembali membuka mulut.

"Lha, tanya tinggal tanya kok. Gak usah sungkan-sungkan." Boboiboy dengan santainya menjawab. Jarang-jarang ia bersantai dikelas saat waktu istirahat. Biasanya saat waktu istirahat, ia akan menghampiri kelas XI-A atau Cyline lah yang menghampiri kelasnya.

"Umm.. Ini soal Cyline." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yaya berpikir Boboiboy akan marah atau kaget begitu mendengar kata-katanya tersebut. Tapi nggak tuh! Boboiboy hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hm' dan tatapan _ada-apa-dengan-gadis-itu_.

"Sebenarnya kalian kejar-kejaran seperti kemarin itu ngapain sih? Agak ngeganggu murid yang lagi lewat sebenernya." Yaya menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud. Gadis itu berusaha menggunakan kata-kata sehalus mungkin agar pemuda itu tak tersinggung.

"Kejar-kejaran?"

Yaya mengangguk kikuk. Meskipun Boboiboy terlihat santai, tetap saja Yaya merasa tidak enak. Ia mengira pertanyaan ini terkesan ikut campur dengan hubungan mereka.

"Hm.. Kenapa ya.." Pemuda bertopi oranye itu bergumam, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian dua hari yang telah lampau. Sekitar 5 menit terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, membuat Yaya merasa awkward.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu juga ti-"

"Ah, aku ingat!" Tiba-tiba, Boboiboy terlonjak. Memotong kalimat Yaya yang belum selesai. Itu tentu saja membuat gadis itu merasa kaget.

"E-Eh? Ingat apa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Cyline, ia kehilangan jaketnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menghilangkan jaket itu, tapi yang jelas aku tidak berhasil mengembalikannya padanya." Boboiboy menjelaskan. Yaya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"'Mengembalikan'? Jadi ada yang mengambil jaketnya ya?"

"Iya." Sahut Boboiboy disertai dengan anggukkan kepala. "Aku gagal dalam-"

 _SREEET._ Terdengar suara pintu kelas digeser. Membuat murid-murid didalam menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka, pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah figur seorang gadis yang berada didepan pintu. Yang paling menarik, terdapat sebuah perban yang melingkari kepalanya yang tertutup rambut. Rambutnya masih dikucir samping, tetapi agak berbeda karena dahinya terlapisi perban.

"Boboiboy!" Gadis—yang bernama Cylinder—itu, memekik. Ia langsung melesat masuk tanpa memedulikan yang lain begitu matanya mendapati figur pemuda yang tengah mengobrol bersama seorang gadis dimejanya. Tangannya langsung terbuka kebar, hendak memeluk Boboiboy.

Tetapi terlambat, telapak Boboiboy sudah keburu menahan kepala gadis itu dengan mudah sehingga ia tak bisa berjalan maju.

"Fuwaaaa-!" Ia berteriak, berusaha mengelak dari genggaman tangan Boboiboy dikepalanya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Cyline! Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya pemuda itu. Masih dengan telapaknya menahan kepala gadis itu.

"'Untuk apa'? Ya mau mengunjungimu lah! Siapa lagi?" Terus saja mendorong, gadis itu menjawab.

"Ey, apehal kau buat disini? Pergi sana main jauh-jauh!" Gopal, tiba-tiba saja memasuki pembicaraan. Dengan lagak berusaha mengusir Cyline dari kelas itu.

Cyline terdiam. Ia tak lagi mendorong-dorongkan kepalanya dan itu tentu saja membuat Boboiboy melepaskan genggamannya dari kepala gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tetap tak berkutik, ia masih saja terdiam. Pandangannya menunduk kebawah.

"Maafkan tingkahku yang selama ini mengganggu kalian. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Bisakah kalian memaafkanku?" Entah bagaimana, kalimat itu terucap dari kedua bibir tipis yang menghiasi paras gadis itu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Gopal, Yaya, dan murid-murid lain yang tengah kaget melihat kelakuannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya.

"Sejujurnya aku memiliki alasan khusus kenapa aku melakukan ini. Tapi aku agak keberatan untuk mengatakannya pada kalian. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" Cyline melanjutkan. Nadanya terdengar sangat berwibawa walaupun sedang mengakui kesalahan. Seakan-akan ia siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya kelak.

Seisi kelas menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Inilah pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk melihat sisi arif dari gadis yang diketahui sebagai gadis yang annoying tersebut. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Pantas saja ia terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS. Bahkan Yaya pun kaget melihatnya, ia merasa tak pantas jika ia berpikir kalau gadis itu telah merebut kesempatannya menjadi Ketua OSIS. Karena memang Cyline-lah yang berhak.

"Yang benar saja. Memaafkanmu? Cih." Fang, berkomentar dengan sinis. Beberapa murid disana juga mengangguk, terutama para perempuan.

"Aku yakin kau akan mengulang tingkahmu itu."

"Perempuan tidak tahu diri."

"Nekat sekali dia."

"Sampai Superman memakai celana merahnya didalam aku takkan memaafkannya."

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang mereka bicarakan. Meski terdengar bertumpuk-tumpuk dan samar-samar.

Suasana dikelas kembali riuh. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang ingin memaafkan Cyl, ada juga yang tidak. Cyline sendiri, masih dengan wajah penuh wibawa-nya, terlihat siap jika ia akan ditolak.

"Tak ada salahnya bagi kita untuk memaafkannya bukan?"

Akhirnya, sebuah suara memotong kegaduhan dikelasnya. Yaya, yang sedari tadi duduk ditempatnya pun berdiri. Lalu berjalan mendekati Cyline sambil tersenyum.

"Kami memaafkanmu. Mulai sekarang kau adalah teman kami."

* * *

Cylinder

 **Day 37**

"Hei, hei! Kau bawa bekal apa, Cyl?"

Duar. Semua imajinasiku buyar seketika begitu sebuah suara menyebut namaku. Suara itu terdengar agak cempreng. Buru-buru aku menolehkan kepalaku keasal suara. Iris mataku mendapati Ying, gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu terlihat menunggu jawaban dariku.

"A—Ah, umm.. Aku tidak tahu.. Kita buka saja, bagaimana? Ah! Atau, kau coba tebak apa isinya~" Dengan riang sekaligus menantang Ying untuk menebak, aku menjawab demikian. Disertai dengan cengiran 'nyolot'ku tersungging ria diwajah.

"Hmm.. Sosis?"

"Salah!"

"Telur gulung?"

"Salaaah!"

"Nasi goreng sendal?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Aih? Sejak kapan ada nasi goreng sendal?"

"Itu nasi goreng ala Gopal. Makanya hati-hati kalau Gopal membagi makanannya padamu, bisa saja itu hasil tukarannya." Ying berbisik ditelingaku; membuatku agak bergidik geli.

"Ooh.." Aku ber-ooh ria serta memanggut-manggutkan kepalaku lagi sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Beri tahu saja lah Cyl, memangnya kau membawa makanan apa?" Yaya yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulut. Kelihatannya ia juga kesal dan penasaran tuh, haha.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Yaya, aku langsung menunjukkan cengiran lebarku dan bersiap untuk membuka tutup bekalku.

"TADAA! Aku bawa bakpau goreng!" Aku memekik seraya berdiri dan membuka tutup tempat makan yang kubawa. Suaraku yang melekit membuat seisi kelas XI-B menutup telinga mereka.

 _JDUAK!_ Mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh, aku menoleh keasal suara. Mataku mendapati pemuda bertopi dinosaurus duduk dikursinya dengan posisi kepalanya membentur meja.

"Oh, hai Boboiboy! Aku baru sadar kalau kau ada disitu, hehe." Kulambaikan tanganku dengan polos seraya menunjukkan senyum riangku padanya.

"Baru sadar apanya?! Sejak tadi aku berada disini tahu!" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya seraya menjawab. Dahinya terlihat merah karena bekas benturan tadi.

"Jangan bohong, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatmu tuh." Sahutku sembari memberikannya tatapan tajam diikuti dengan kedua tanganku yang melipat satu sama lain. Kulihat Boboiboy hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ng? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Dengan santainya aku meletakkan dahiku ke dahi Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba; untuk mengecek suhunya. Otomatis itu membuat kedua bola mataku bertemu pandang dengan miliknya dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"HIEEE!?"

Seisi kelas mendadak heboh, ada yang menyoraki, ada yang mendukung dan ada juga yang berusaha menahan amarah karena /mungkin/ cemburu.

 _Gyut._

"ADUDUDUDUH!" Au merasakan nyeri dan tarikan dipipi kiriku hingga akhirnya melepaskan dahiku dari dahi Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak sakit. Sekarang habiskan saja bekalmu dulu." Rupanya pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berwarna hitam merah itu yang menarik pipiku. Ia langsung 'melempar' wajahku kemeja yang kududuki tadi.

Lah, tunggu sebentar..

Topi hitam-merah?

"HA-HALILINTAR!?"

Dengan kompak, seisi kelas menyebut nama pemuda tersebut. Lagi-lagi heboh, bagaimana bisa berubah jadi Boboiboy Halilintar mendadak.

"Kok? Kok? Kok?" **[1]**

 _..._

"Semoga saja hari-hari seperti ini bisa bertahan lama, ya."

 _Semoga saja hari-hari seperti ini bisa bertahan lama, ya.._

* * *

 **Day 39**

Aku mengetuk pintu kelas—kelas XI-B—yang berada disamping kelasku perlahan. Sekilas dapat kudengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan itu. Saat ini waktu pulang sekolah sih, jadinya wajar saja jika keadaan kelas agak ramai.

Untuk beberapa menit, aku sempat menunggu agar salah satu murid didalam membukakan pintu untukku. Tapi nggak tuh! Kagak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Urat mulai muncul didahiku; kesal. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk sabar.

Tanganku meraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya perlahan. Mataku mengintip diantara celah pintu yang tergeser tadi.

"Um.. permisi.." Perlahan, figurku memasuki kelas itu setelah menggeser pintunya lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. Aku menyadari mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka begitu aku masuk.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanyaku, berusaha sesopan mungkin. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian buruk yang kemarin terjadi.

"Ngapain kamu kesini? Mau mengajak Boboiboy tinggal seatap denganmu lagi, hah?!"

Dengan nada membentak, seorang gadis—yang kuingat bernama Suzy—menyambutku dengan sindiran maut. Aku tentu saja tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Murid-murid dikelas ini memang sudah salah paham, tetapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Bu—bukan! Aku hanya—"

"Boboiboy sedang sakit! Ia tidak masuk sekolah! Jadi kau tak berhak untuk masuk kesini!" Suzy memotong kalimatku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan. Ia kemudian membanting pintu geser kelasnya dan itu membuatku sedikit terlonjak.

 _Kalian salah paham.._

Begitu pintu tertutup, aku mendengar samar-samar seisi kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara Suzy yang masih dekat dari pintu saja masih bisa terdengar olehku. Pandangan mataku menatap lurus kearah pintu, kugigit bibir bawahku sekeras mungkin. Tangan kiriku mengepal amat keras.

 _Kenapa.. semua kesenangan itu berlalu dengan cepat?_

Aku segera berbalik dan keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Ya, sekarang tujuanku pun hanya satu.

Rumah Boboiboy.

* * *

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai dirumah pemuda tersebut. Lamanya hanya sekitar lima belas menit. Bahkan aku sudah membeli obat untuknya, daripada aku datang tanpa membawa apa-apa alias tangan kosong 'kan?

Aku ragu. Kepalan tanganku yang sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya sejak tadi hanya diam, tidak bisa dan juga tak mau bergerak. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahannya, entah itu siapa, kenapa ataupun apa. Bagaimana jika ia tak suka aku datang? Bagaimana jika ia terpaksa menerimaku dirumahnya? Bagaimana jika ia tak mau kujenguk?

 _Bagaimana jika.. ia membenciku..?_

"Oh! Cylinder, kebetulan sekali kau ada disini!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku langsung mendapati seorang pria paruh baya sudah berada diambang pintu. Aku yang tengah melamun terlonjak kaget, untung saja aku tidak jatuh.

"T—Tok Aba?"

"Atok mau pergi sebentar ya, kamu bisa tolong temani Boboiboy didalam? Biar Ochobot yang menjaga kedai. Boboiboy sedang sakit." Pinta Tok Aba, tiba-tiba.

"Eh!? Ta-tapi—"

"Sampai jumpa ya, Cyline!" Dengan motornya, Tok Aba langsung melesat meninggalkanku. Seenaknya saja..

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumah tersebut. Kuletakkan tasku disofa dan mengambil obat yang sudah kubeli tadi, lalu bergegas menuju kelantai atas dimana kamar Boboiboy berada. Begitu sampai, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi perlahan kubuka pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalaku.

Sedang tidur, ternyata.

Perlahan, kumasuki kamarnya lalu duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur yang ia tiduri. Untuk beberapa detik, aku menatap pemuda yang terbaring itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kuletakkan obat yang kubeli disamping kepalanya agar begitu bangun, ia akan langsung melihat obat itu dan meminumnya segera.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku beranjak dari kasur dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Serta tentu saja perlahan menutup pintunya.

Menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah, lalu melesat kekamar mandi untuk.. ya, panggilan alam. Kalian paham maksudku kan?

"Permisi! Assalamualaikum, Atok!"

Aku yang baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar mandi buru-buru langsung menutupnya kembali begitu mendengar suara yang familiar dari balik pintu.

"Ah.. aku harus pelan-pelan, Ochobot bilang Boboiboy sedang tidur.."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, walau kali ini ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Pintu pun agak berderit begitu orang itu mendorong pintunya perlahan untuk memasuki rumah.

 _.. Yaya?_

"Sepi sekali.. Lebih baik aku keatas untuk melihat keadaan Boboiboy!" Gadis itu berseru pada dirinya sendiri, lagi. Kulihat ia langsung bergegas menuju lantai atas. Aku? Mengikuti dan menyapanya, pastinya. Mengingat hanya Yaya-lah murid kelas XI-B yang masih mau menemaniku meski setelah semua kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Begitu ia memasuki kamar Boboiboy, aku tak serta-merta langsung masuk juga. Aku tetap berada diluar sebentar.

"Terima kasih Yaya!"

 _Eh?_

"Berkat obat yang kau berikan, aku jadi sembuh total! Hehe." Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu, secara tiba-tiba memeluk Yaya yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"O—obat? Obat apa yang kau maksud?" Keheranan, Yaya bertanya. Ia baru saja datang, kapan ia memberikan obat tersebut?

"Eh? Kau tak ingat? Itu lho, obat yang ada disamping wajahku begitu aku bangun tadi! Jangan pura-pura bodoh, ah~" Boboiboy nyengir meledek setelah ia mendengar reaksi gadis itu dan melepas pelukannya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingat, karena aku yang memberikannya, bodoh.

"A—Ah.. mungkin aku sedikit lupa, ahahaha—" Yaya tertawa garing.

Dari balik tembok, aku bersender sambil menyimak dialog diantara mereka berdua. Pandanganku menunduk kebawah, menatap kedua ujung kakiku yang berlapis kaus kaki. Tapi tidak lama.

Mengikuti instingku, aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan turun kebawah. Kuambil tasku, memakai sepatu, berjalan keluar dari pintu dan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu rumah milik pemuda tadi. Dengan ganas aku langsung mengambil langkah meninggalkan rumah itu, tak tentu arahnya ingin kemana.

 _Menyebalkan. Kenapa rasanya sakit 'sih? Kenapa aku harus berjalan pergi? Kenapa? Kakiku bergerak sendiri, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit?_

 _Kenap—_

Ponselku berbunyi. Memotong semua pikiranku yang acak adul. Kuambil ponselku dan mengarahkannya ke telingaku.

"Ya?"

 _"Bagaimana hari ini? Bisa?"_

"Kurasa tidak, hari ini ia sedang sakit. Lain waktu?"

 _"Sampai berapa lama!? Kuharap kau tidak termakan permainanmu sendiri."_

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Apa maksudmu!?"

 _"Haha, kau mengerti lah. Anak zaman sekarang.."_

"Cih, jaga mulutmu itu!"

Pip. Kutekan tombol merah dengan kencang. Membuang waktuku saja.

Tapi bagaimana jika aku memang termakan..? Termakan oleh permainanku sendiri..?

 **[To be continued.]**

* * *

 **FUWAA MAAF LAMA UPDATE ;; Duh tugas numpuk jadinya ga sempet nulis deh. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama, chapter kali ini dibikin panjang yeaaay /? yah seenggaknya ngilang lama pun membuat hasil yang lumayan ww**

 **Oh ya, biar ga bingung, perhatikan settingnya ya. Day keberapa kan ada tulisannya tuh biar ga bingung eue Jangan silent reader oke, muncul aja di review aku nggak gigit kok.**

 **Saran dan reviewnya ya! See you in the next chapter! (Possibly omake)**

* * *

 **Hint:**

 **Kesalahpahaman yang Cyl bicarakan dihari ke 39 (Day 39) tidak ditampilkan karena sengaja. Kejadian itu terjadi pada hari ke 38 (Day 38) dan MUNGKIN akan dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya. Itulah kenapa Day 37 langsung ke Day 39.**

 **Halilintar: Perhatikan settingan disetiap awal paragraf, jangan diremehkan.**

 **Maika: Tuh denger kata Hali! Jangan diremehin, oke? /wink**

 **Halilintar: Gimana kalo aku yang wink?**

 **Maika: BOLEH BOLEH! Tapi apa nggak serem ya..**

* * *

 **Ket:**

 _ **[1] ini suara Cyline yang lagi kebingungan, bukan ayam betina lagi main bulu tangkis.**_


End file.
